


Sound Condition

by PrittlePrince



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Husbands, Light Crossdressing, M/M, Mark is very sensitive, Slice of Life, and entirely appropriate use of a bed, lace bralette, light preparation, mis-use of kitchen counter, petting, slight size kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:41:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24645010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrittlePrince/pseuds/PrittlePrince
Summary: “What’s this?” Johnny asked, and stood a little taller.Thiswas Mark sitting with his knees knocking together on the stool, growing hot with want.Thiswas Mark closing his eyes and shivering when Johnny ran his hand from Mark’s shoulder to this arm. From his spot on the kitchen stool Mark looked up at him, and Johnny’s fingers skimmed over the curve of his ribs until Mark sighed.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 16
Kudos: 285





	Sound Condition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cobalamincosel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cobalamincosel/gifts), [staycoolstaykind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/staycoolstaykind/gifts).



> I just kept thinking about this and had to write it. 
> 
> I'd done some searching for comic/doujinshi shots I wanted to use for a moodboard forever ago, and came across this absolutely filthy image that made me realize that Mark needs his nipples worshipped and abused. Not surprisingly, Johnny is here to help.
> 
> I gift this to my wife for being YOU— amazing, perfect, always supporting me even when I really struggle to keep myself motivated. I love you like crazy - like _crazy_.
> 
> And also Mon, for being such a great friend in this fandom and in real life. These are hard times, and from our family to yours— we love you bunches!
> 
> I am still writing other things, but needed to get this out! Thank you all for your amazing love and support. Every time I pop back in my inbox I am honestly always so shocked and humbled by all of the love, every comment makes my heart feel like it's trying to jump out of my body!

It wasn’t like him to be this anxious, but with the thin strap digging just into the juncture of his shoulder, Mark’s thoughts became unfocused. He imagined, for a second, Johnny’s fingers there, inspecting, and he swallowed, shifting his weight. Legs pulled up on the first rung of the kitchen stool, his elbow grew numb against the marble countertop.

Having caught himself for the third time with drifting thoughts, Mark jumped when he heard the rattle of keys at the apartment door. His nerves grew bright and thin, the hair standing up on the back of his neck. He felt the thud of his heart in his throat.

“Hi!” He called, when he heard the door shut and the telltale sound of Johnny kicking his boots off.

“Hiii,” Johnny called back, sweet. Mark had missed him, and his face grew warm with the foolishness of it. He wasn’t like this most days, _needing_.

He tried to remain still as he heard Mark disappear into their bedroom. His keys clinked against the dresser, next to his blazer and messenger bag and then Mark was stock-still as his husband ambled into the kitchen. Mark knew right away that Johnny would be able to tell, he always could.

“Hey, sweetheart,” Johnny murmured, drawing close. He smelled like the outdoors, bright, ate snow and blooming grass. He pressed a warm kiss to Mark’s temple and Mark smiled when Johnny lingered, breathing in. He loved him terribly. His fingers fell to Johnny’s chest and he sighed.

There was a pause, and the smile drifted from Mark's face as the seconds ticked on. Johnny’s hand fell to his hip and Mark sat up a little straighter, suddenly rigid under this new scrutiny.

“Oh,” Johnny said.

Mark turned his head towards him, expression curious, and Johnny drew back only enough that Mark could see that his eyes were dark. _Oh_ , indeed.

“What’s this?” Johnny asked, and stood a little taller. 

_This_ was Mark sitting with his knees knocking together on the stool, growing hot with want. _This_ was Mark closing his eyes and shivering when Johnny ran his hand from Mark’s shoulder to this arm. From his spot on the kitchen stool Mark looked up at him, and Johnny’s fingers skimmed over the curve of his ribs until Mark sighed.

“What do you mean?” Mark laughed, softly, and Johnny pressed in, stepping between Mark’s thighs. Mark’s laugh died on his lips and Johnny took his face in one hand, tilting his chin up from where Mark’s eyes had automatically dropped to where they were now flush.

He couldn’t help but look at him. Johnny wore a neutral expression with only the barest furrow of his brows.

“Do you want me?” Johnny clocked him, drawing his hand down Mark’s chest until Mark could _feel_ it, the moment Johnny’s fingertips drew softly over the lace. His breath hitched, and he tensed, and Johnny’s gaze dropped, curious. Mark was growing hard on the scrutiny, far too easy, far too eager.

“Yeah,” Mark admitted quickly, both of them trained on where Johnny’s hand rested on his sternum. There wasn’t much point in being coy now, not when Johnny could see the way Mark ached to be touched, how he leaned back in hopes of Johnny appreciating _all_ of him.

There was a pause as some idea traversed Johnny’s face. He rubbed thoughtfully through the cotton, again over the lace.

With two hands circling Mark’s waist, he was lifted, and his heart swooped in his chest at the feeling of being bodily moved with such ease. The cotton of his slacks did nothing to protect his skin from the chill of the marble countertop as he was set down although this was soon forgotten when Johnny stepped between his legs again.

“You’re in a rare mood,” he remarked, voice low. Mark shuddered, and pulled him close with his arms around Johnny’s neck, nodding. He pressed his face there, inhaling the smell of him, comforted, heart racing. He needed Johnny. Every nerve-ending was alight with his desire for his husband to reduce him to smithereens.

“I want to see,” Johnny pressed, and Mark wanted that too, so he let Johnny ease his hand between them again. First, gently over the shape of Mark hardening in his slacks, which was a small shock to his system and over too-soon, up, over the jump of his stomach as he breathed. Then, finally his chest again, where Johnny’s fingertips found the unfamiliar ridges of fabric beneath a plain white button-up that Mark wasn’t often found in, on account of it not being his.

Mark burrowed his face further until Johnny extricated him with a hand at the back of his skull, cradling as he ducked his chin and nipped at Mark’s lips.

_Oh_ , ohhh. Mark hummed, needing him, and Johnny pressed in again, prying Mark’s lips before licking just barely into his mouth. Mark whined. He was _hard_ , and Johnny’s hands were on him and it was _good_ , but he wanted more. Needed it. He squirmed, chest lifting for Johnny’s fingers.

“I like how you get when I kiss you,” Johnny grinned, slowly popping the buttons on the front of Mark’s shirt with his thumb until he reached where the cotton met Mark’s belt. He tugged sharply, and Mark gasped against his lips, legs parting further on the cold countertop as he balanced his hands once again on Johnny’s chest.

He didn’t know what made him this way some days, perhaps it was the memory of how dark Johnny’s expression could really be, how deeply he was capable of worshipping Mark, and how badly he wanted that, _needed it_ , sometimes.

Johnny pushed the shirt back from Mark’s shoulder and Mark made a noise against his mouth, muffled when Johnny’s hand dragged over the simple white bralette beneath. He wanted to hide, and he clung to the front of Johnny, to hold him close, until Johnny broke their kiss with a chuckle.

“I want to see,” he reiterated, and his tone was _nice_ , and gentle, and it was all Mark could do to give Johnny the space to look like he wanted. He still held on tight, with his fingers tangled in the soft hair at the base of Johnny’s skull, but it was enough room for Johnny to draw his hand down the front of him, fingers catching on lace and satin stretched taut over Mark’s flat chest.

The noise Johnny made, one of surprise and interest both, went immediately to Mark’s dick.  
Just barely visible beneath, his pink nipples sat at attention. Johnny’s gaze hovered there, unfocused, before looking further, following a sparse train of dark freckles down to where Mark was tenting the front of his slacks, darkening the grey fabric with precome. 

“Fucking gorgeous,” Johnny breathed, covering the outline of Mark’s cock with his palm once again and Mark let out a haggard breath, finally able to lean back on one hand on the counter. Johnny’s eyes were back up, searching his face, and Mark felt like he could melt under the heat of that gaze. 

“Did you get dressed up for me?” His husband’s voice was wrecked, already, in a way Mark didn’t often hear until they were much further into their foreplay. Frankly, he didn’t often hear it until Johnny was feeding his cock into Mark’s hole and they were both trembling through the initial tightness. Mark recognized that helpless sound now, and nearly forgot that Johnny had asked him a question.. Mark found it hard to respond when a hot hand was teasing up the inside of his thigh. Even through the cotton, Johnny’s touch was molten.

“I got dressed up for _me_ ,” Mark insisted, although he could never pretend there wasn’t an immense draw in imagining how Johnny might respond. Johnny palming him through his pants was definitely what he wanted, and Mark’s own view was dizzying. He wasn’t much taller than Johnny like this, but the image of Johnny’s head dipped low as he watched his own hand made Mark grow hot, knowing Johnny was watching himself circling Mark over his pants, watching the way Mark’s stomach would jump, the way the little bralette would slide a little over the rise of his chest with so little to grab onto.

“May I?” Johnny asked, but his mouth was already seeking Mark’s chest, lips parting, and Mark could barely squeak out a ‘Yes!’ before Johnny’s tongue was darting out to tease at an exposed nipple.

There was zero functionality in the garment, and Johnny could easily find and draw Mark’s nipple into his mouth with his tongue, and it grew pert under the attention immediately. Mark held his breath, pleasure alighting where Johnny was sucking at him, where the palm of his hand rolled over the head of his cock through his pants. Mark’s body jerked and broken noises trembled from his lips.

The sensation was enough to draw Mark from hard, to suddenly _close_ , and he wiggled on the countertop, his legs drawing in to clamp over Johnny’s hips.

“ _S-stop-!_ ,” Mark moaned desperately, hips starting to rock as Johnny sucked lewdly and fisted him lazily over his pants. Johnny did stop immediately, gentling his way back up until he could kiss at the corner of Mark’s mouth. His lips were swollen and red and slick with split, and Mark longed to taste them. Fuck— Johnny looked so good looking up at him. It was impossible, Mark thought, that he’d _married_ him. He was sure he had everything he could ever want in the world that would make him happy as long as he had Johnny.

“I’ll come,” he complained, and there was a sorrow, a whine in his voice he knew Johnny liked. That helplessness that meant Johnny had touched him right, had made him tremble to pieces. He knew how Johnny wanted that above all else.

“Then come. Let me make you come,” Johnny begged, voice a little ragged against Mark’s cheek. His hand had abandoned Mark’s erection to rest complacently over his stomach by request and Mark knew if Johnny touched him again he wouldn’t make it long. He could feel Johnny hard against his hip, and fuck it was good to know what Mark did to Johnny too. How much Johnny liked him like this.

“Please, baby,” Johnny whispered, and nipped at his bottom lip until Mark let him in. Johnny’s kiss was always too much- too perfectly slow and soul-searching and aching until Mark felt like he would come from it alone, untouched. His cock lazily seeped fluid against the inside of his shorts. Kissing always made him feel too-turned on, on-edge and needy.

“You sure...?” Mark murmured, shifting. “You don’t want to fuck me?” He was aching, and even the thought of Johnny bending him over the counter drew his nerves razor-thin, and Johnny sighed at that, petting at Mark’s stomach. His fingertips trailed over his stomach until the goosebumps rose all the way up to Mark’s shoulders.

“I’ll fuck you, baby...” he whispered, kissing at the apple of Mark’s cheek until Mark grew _hot_. “Any time you like... but let me make you come, like this. You like it. You don’t have to worry about me...” Johnny fingers had again found the swell of Mark’s chest again under the bralette and this time Mark nodded, swallowing and shutting his eyes tightly.

“Yeah, yes- okay.” Mark whispered, and Johnny gave him a quick kiss again— once at the center of his mouth and then slowly, tenderly at the corner before drawing down. This time he gave attention to Mark’s jaw and throat, pressing sucking kisses there until  
Mark was shivering and exposed, shirt still half off and pooling around his waist, erection still jutting obscenely upwards in his pants. He bit his lip to stop the noises from escaping.

“Touch me,” Mark begged, opening his thighs wider, and Johnny obeyed. He needed to have Johnny’s hand on his cock, to watch the way his fist dwarfed Mark’s cock, despite Mark’s own average size. Everything seemed small under Johnny’s hands— his cock, his waist, his thigh. 

Johnny sucked a hot kiss beneath Mark’s ear, leaving Mark squirming as he cupped him again through his slacks. Only when Mark whined did Johnny draw the zipper down.

Mark, when Johnny got him out, was heavy and weeping, cock brutally pink towards the head and thickened at the base. His testicles were already heavy and drawn up towards his body and Johnny gave them some gentle attention, tucking the waistband of Mark’s underwear beneath them and drawing his thumb over the soft peach fuzz of hair. 

He sighed against Mark’s skin— he loved to touch him. He loved the shape of Mark’s cock, in his hand, in his mouth. Once Mark had fucked between Johnny’s thighs and it had been so memorable they’d promised to try and let Johnny bottom when the mood was right. Mark loved him, and Johnny treated him like a prince, adoring him with his words, his touch. Johnny would do anything for him, and that was apparent in every reverent touch, in every tender kiss even in the heat of passion.

Finally Johnny’s mouth fell once again to Mark’s chest, and he wasted no time in nudging the white lace aside so he could lap at the previously ignored nipple. Johnny swirled his tongue over it before he drew it into his mouth and sucked _hard_ and Mark bucked, too-sensitive. Johnny’s thumb rubbed in circles beneath the head of his cock and Mark jerked again, sure he was going to come. Lights danced behind his eyes.

“Ohh— _Johnny_ ,” and Mark dared to _look_ , and that was what did it. He was too-close now.

Johnny was so big, so much bigger than Mark. Looking down it was easier to see when Johnny worked his jaw over the swollen rise of Mark’s chest, and he could get a glimpse of Johnny’s tongue every time he drew back to come in for a different angle. The slick, the hot press of his lips, and then how Johnny sucked with abandon, drawing _so much_ of the flesh surrounding Mark’s nipple into his mouth with a hungry sound , leaving pink suck-marks in great rings around his rosebud nipple. 

Mark’s voice grew tight. His cock jumped and thickened in Johnny’s grip. Johnny had no subtlety, the sounds he made animalistic and wanton himself, huffed out across Mark’s skin like prayers.

“Mmm, baby, will you come just from this?” Johnny whispered and furiously Mark nearly responded that he could probably come this _instant_ from Johnny’s mouth alone, but he didn’t want to risk Johnny’s maddeningly-good grip on the base of his cock. He was at the very edge, and his stomach was tight as he fought it down, addicted to Johnny’s mouth on him.

“I’m-“ Mark sucked in a breath, and Johnny groaned against his chest, sucking lewdly at Mark’s abused nipple as Mark jolted in his arms. His nipples felt like exposed nerves, bruise and swollen and hard under Johnny’s tongue. “I’m-“ Mark warned helplessly until he fell apart into a trembling moan and his cock pulsed one hot strip of come over the back of Johnny’s hand.

“There you go baby, let go...” Johnny hushed him, working him through his orgasm. Mark whimpered and jolted again, pulsing thick and hot over Johnny’s hand a second time. Pleasure had him shaking, knees drawn close and tight, bracketing Johnny’s hips. His elbow shook where he was balanced back on one hand, and Johnny urged him onto his back with a gentle hand on his stomach.

“Oh, baby, look how pretty…” And Johnny cooed and petted him through the last few pulses as Mark spurted weakly across his stomach. He came too much, he always did, and it was an absolute mess. Come slid into the dip of his navel, and barely-visible abs, shivering as Mark caught his breath. He drew his hands to his chest, glancing down to where Johnny was still loosely pumping his cock. His nerves were alight with electricity, and each gentle touch drew a moan, pained and oversensitive.

Johnny’s devious expression was the only warning before he bent forward and took Mark into his mouth, tongue swirling over him, tasting him, and Mark curled in on himself with a cry.

“Johnny— _uhh_ —” Mark bucked, and Johnny backed off, licking his fingers in a way that made Mark want to get hard all over again. The cold teased at his abused nipples, and against his back the marble was numbing. Mark blinked past the last few hazey waves of pleasure as Johnny reached past him towards the sink, soaking a clean washcloth before dragging it gently over the worst bits.

“You did so well,” Johnny hummed, kissing his way back up Mark’s damp stomach as he tucked his husband back into his pants. Mark hummed, curling his arms around Johnny’s shoulders and allowing himself to be pulled into Johnny’s arms.

“You’re quite good to me, John.” Mark kissed his cheek, and Johnny grinned, pleased.

Johnny took him to bed, and laid him out on the half-made comforter before slipping in and curling at his side. Mark could feel that he was still hard, but there was no urgency in the way Johnny kissed at his throat before resting his head on his chest. He was content to let Mark rest, and Mark’s heart ached pleasantly at this.

“I love you like crazy,” Johnny whispered, and Mark heard the exhalation in it, the same heavy, good feeling Mark felt. Mark drew him close, turning into him and tangling his fingers in Johnny’s hair.

“Thank you for taking care of me when I feel like this…” Mark never intended to sound self-conscious about it, but he couldn’t help but feel shy. Johnny squeezed him, and after a pause, raised up on one elbow. His fingertips parsed through Mark’s hair, smoothing it back from his forehead, so Johnny could lean in and press his lips there. Mark’s pulse jumped.

“I love everything about you,” Johnny punctuated each word with a kiss, until he was grinning against Mark’s cheek and Mark was swatting at him, playfully. “And especially like this,” Johnny assured. “I love when you let me take care of you.” and Johnny kissed him fully on the lips then, a slow thing, aching and tender. He reached under Mark’s body and delicately unhooked the lacy bralette with one hand (Mark made an impressed little noise), and pulled it away until Mark was half-bared, sleepy and pleased in his post-orgasm haze.

Johnny’s gaze felt as heavy as it always did. Leaned up on one elbow, he was imposing, but the curve of his lips was so familiar, the curl of his hair against his cheek making Mark feel so soft, and so in love with him. 

“I love when you dress up.” Johnny’s hand explored, drifting over where Mark’s chest was still bruised lightly, dark marks like a peach core littered around his nipples and throat. He thumbed at a dusky nub and Mark brought his hands to his chin, helpless to watch. He had been a little sleepy, but his mind was pinging urgently with possibilities. He still wanted— for Johnny to kiss him, touch him, open him up and make Mark his. He knew he wore his interest clearly as he stretched in the comforter and gazed up with dark eyes at his husband.

Johnny’s lips were parted on a thought that seemed to die on his lips. All Mark could do was stare as he lowered slowly in a daze, eyes focused somewhere above Mark’s navel and that’s where he pressed a worshipful, open-mouthed kiss. It was heavenly, and Mark felt spoiled with it, uncrossing his arms and sinking into the pillows as Johnny took a delicate trail down through a sparse patch of dark freckles.

He didn’t put up a fuss when Johnny shimmied onto his stomach and once again stripped him of his useless, rumpled slacks. Mark wouldn’t be able to wear them to work on Monday but that was fine. Johnny seemed quite single-minded about whatever he was doing, so Mark was plaint as Johnny drew one thigh over his shoulder and wasted no time in licking a stripe up the crease of Mark’s thigh. Mark shivered and Johnny looked up.

“Okay?,” he breathed, and Mark groaned, the fingers of one hand curling behind the shell of Johnny’s ear. He looked so good.

“You’re being so… frustratingly _hot_ right now—“ and Johnny let out a short laugh- “—if you think for a second I’d stop you now you’re _ridiculous_!”

Johnny nipped at Mark’s thighs and Mark struggled to talk, then. He reached further for Johnny’s hair and held on just in time for Johnny to lick over his entrance. It was a fleeting thing, but Mark still hissed and tugged.

With a soft grunt, Johnny hiked Mark’s thigh higher over his shoulder and half on his side, Mark keened as Johnny’s tongue dragged flat over his exposed hole.

“Ohhh-“ Mark sucked in a breath, barely swallowing back some choice words. Johnny laved over his hole again and when he pressed at his entrance with two fingers, Mark’s hand sought his. Johnny spread the palm of his hand up Mark’s chest until Mark caught it and brought it to his lips, kissing each of Johnny’s knuckles. 

Johnny gave little warning before he dipped the tips of two fingers just inside Mark’s entrance, licking over where his fingers stretched him. All too quickly, Mark was babbling, and Johnny was groaning his agreement, urging two fingers into the second knuckle in the time it took for Mark to resort to begging.

“Need you in me,” Mark hissed, breath hot over Johnny’s fingers. They brushed over his cheeks and Johnny looked up long enough to slide his thumb over Mark’s jaw lovingly before urging them between his lips. Mark happily accepted with a groan, and sucked Johnny into his mouth.

Johnny pushed as far as Mark’s body would let him. His fingers were insistent, thick and long inside Mark, nudging up against that tortuous place even as Mark’s hole fluttered around the intrusion, trying to relax.

“Am I going too fast, baby?” Johnny’s lips were still bruised, even more swollen as he rested his cheek on Mark’s thigh. He asked, even as he knew Mark liked it, and he removed his fingers from between Mark’s lips only so allow the broken sounds Mark had been swallowing to come out.

“Do it now…” Mark begged as soon as he could speak, desperate. Johnny only smirked and pressed a few hot kisses back down Mark’s thigh, licking a stripe up the under-side of his half-hard cock.

“I mean, what’s the rush?”

Mark could think of a few things. Johnny was still hard, and Mark wanted to feel him stretching him, urging him open. Mark was also half-way to hard again, and Johnny’s tongue sliding over his entrance and then dipping _inside_ again made him quite sure he was way too turned-on to last long. But Johnny ignored his cock after that, and replaced his fingers with his tongue, fucking into him as much as he was able until Mark was squirming and tugging at his hair, chanting his name like some lost, ancient word.

And right when Mark became aware of his cock, fully-hard and leaking across his navel, Johnny sat up. Beneath him, Mark felt small, spoiled, and shy, and Johnny took pity on him, bending down to kiss him even as his hand rummaged blindly in the drawer of the bedside table.

“Pretty,” Johnny repeated, as though in a daze, staring down at Mark for the second time, struggling to form words. He poured lube on his fingers and after too-little time he was plunging them back into Mark’s body, right down to his knuckles, although Mark opened much easier for him now.

“Please, please…” Mark was babbling again, half-turned on his side with one thigh thrown over Johnny’s hip. Hidden, Johnny’s fingers disappeared in and out of him, scissoring and spreading wide until he was able to edge the tip of a third finger just inside and Mark moaned pathetically, half-flattening on his stomach.

“Fuck,” Mark was helpless, aching for Johnny to be inside of him, to come inside of him, and to keep fucking him through the mess of it. He wanted. He missed the bra, and kind of wished Johnny had used it to hoist him close, up into his lap maybe, or bent forward on his knees as Johnny slammed into him from behind with the lace straps straining under his grip.

Instead, Johnny was gentle with him, reverent as he so often was, even as he pushed Mark to his limits. The sound of Johnny fiddling with the belt he wore for work made hot goosebumps jump up along the back of Mark’s neck, and it was a vision, to see glance over his shoulder and see Johnny bent over him with one arm on the bed, freeing his cock into his grip for the first time since getting home. 

There was less preparation than Mark was expecting before Johnny was spreading a thin layer of lube over his own heated cock and sliding up against Mark’s entrance, teasing. There was nothing silly about the heat that came off Johnny’s erection, the weight of him as he tapped his cock against the globe of one asscheek. 

It was erotic, Johnny’s belt clinking, his slacks wrinkled and parted only enough to free his own cock. The top button of his work-shirt was undone, and the fabric was crumpled with their efforts, but he was still fully dressed, and Mark grew even hotter at the image of him fisting himself a few times. Mark could barely see, as he looked down his own flank. Johnny had loosely straddled his right thigh, and he urged Mark’s left knee forward a little, up towards his stomach on the bed. Mark felt _exposed_ , wet with spit and lube as Johnny parted his cheeks with two hands.

With an arm braced beside Mark’s chest, Johnny lined up and pressed forward. Mark had gone near-silent, watching Johnny, unable to stop staring, because this was Johnny at his weakest. Trembling with effort, hair lanky with his earlier efforts and hanging in his face, his muscles taught and coiled as he caged Mark in.

Mark _burned_. It was a little too-fast, and he loved it, ached pleasantly with the size of his husband spreading him open.

“Look at you taking my cock so well,” Johnny muttered, pleased yet strained, and Mark reached a hand down to feel where they were joined. It was mind-numbing, the size of him spreading Mark wide as he inched forward. With a huff, Johnny half-covered his body, hot breaths falling fast over Mark’s bared shoulder and tickling the hairs at the base of his neck, and that was when he closed the last few inches between them, hips jolting to slide home with an obscenely wet squelch.

Mark’s eyes rolled back and he whimpered— Johnny was _seated_ , unable to move, Mark could tell. Which was just as well as Mark felt tender and his lower back ached with the size of him, the sting of the sudden stretch and depth of his husband inside him. 

Despite the countless times they’d done this, Mark was grateful each day for the absolute perfection of their bodies fitting together like two puzzle pieces. How lucky he’d been to find someone whose body completed his own so fully. He always felt emotional in these moments, when he felt how Johnny fit, just barely, and tested both of them. It was _perfection_ , and Mark breathed through the watery smile this emotion evoked. Johnny kissed across his drawn brows and Mark’s breathing finally began to slow.

“Baby, you’re so tight, I dont think I’m going to last long…” The strain in Johnny’s voice was real, and the evidence of it was written on Johnny’s face. Two spots of colour high up on his cheeks, his hands helplessly roaming over Mark’s ass, spreading his cheeks and _staring _, and fuck, he knew it was good. Mark knew it was a tight, perfect fit, he knew how glorious his ass looked stretched around his husband’s cock and how it drove Johnny to distraction.__

__“Touch me,” Mark begged. “Please, I’ll come with you. Use my hole, come on.” Johnny _groaned_ at the filthy words, pulling back and rocking forward once until both of them were tense and panting._ _

__“Ohhh, yeah, I’m really not going to last— _fuck_ , look at you,” and Johnny made aborted little thrusts, fucking up into Mark’s body even as he thumbed at his entrance and watched his cock disappear inside Mark. Mark didn’t need to ask, and soon Johnny was finding a rhythm, his hand dipping below so he could stroke Mark in kind, thumbing precome over the head of his cock._ _

__Mark believed Johnny when he said it wouldn’t last long. He’d waited, and watching Mark come always had that effect on Johnny. Mark could feel how turned on his husband was, feel him thickening, growing harder inside of him. He felt the slick of his precome, the handprints Johnny would undoubtedly leave from the way he spread Mark’s ass and surged forward, using his grip as leverage to sheath himself over and over._ _

___Maddening _, the drag of him over Mark’s prostate, over and over until Mark was suddenly coming a second time, a couple hot splashes escaping Johnny’s fist and landing on the bedspread, but neither of them were paying attention to that. Mark’s hole was fluttering around his cock, squeezing him as Mark trembled through his orgasm, whimpering and shaking. Mark felt it the moment Johnny caught himself from tumbling after him, deathly-still with his cock only half inside Mark.__ _ _

____“Fuck me fast and hard,” Mark begged sluggishly, words half-slurred, lifting his ass and trying to fuck himself back onto Johnny’s cock, stopped only by a bruising grip on his hip. “Come in me, fuck, please fuck me hard and _come_ in me…” Mark was emphatic, if a little lust-drunk but Johnny was listening and must have found his very last nerve, because soon he was grabbing two handfuls of Mark’s ass and dragging himself forward, sinking down to the hilt. Still overstimulated, Mark bit his lip and curled his toes, but he knew it wouldn't last long. Johnny was swollen at his entrance, inside of him, and Mark held on as Johnny found a disjointed rhythm, barely pulling out before rockin forward again. It was hardly rough, but it was intimate, Johnny fucking into him as deeply as he could so Mark every desperate thrust to the very core of him._ _ _ _

____“Baby you feel so fucking perfect, you look so good like this, look at your ass opening around me…” Johnny was muttering although Mark had a hard time keeping up. Johnny’s breath grew harsher. It couldn't have been more than a minute later, with Mark desperately trying to lift his ass to each thrust before Johnny grew _hard_ , and then he was sinking deep and coming, grip hard and bruising on Mark’s ass._ _ _ _

____Mark felt each pulse of his cock, and preened at the feeling. He was rocked by it, only half-coherent with Johnny’s come beading where they were joined and slipping down his thigh._ _ _ _

____“Fucking fill me up,” Mark whispered, absolutely filthy as he got on his elbows and looked over his shoulder to where Johnny had two fistfuls of his ass, shaking, muscles of his stomach tense and jumping. Johnny reaching orgasm with a dream, posed like a great marble statue wrapt in pleasure, undone and whimpering as he pumped heat into Mark’s body._ _ _ _

____His breathing was ragged as he came down from his high. His fingers moved gently, exploring and smoothing over Mark’s ass and hips where he’d grabbed and squeezed until there were noticeable dusky marks. Johnny coloured, and Mark sought his gaze._ _ _ _

____“Perfect,” he confirmed, and Johnny grinned. It was still too fucking hot, how Johnny looked down the long (still _fucking_ clothed, Mark’s mind complained) line of his own body to where he was growing soft inside Mark. _ _ _ _

____“The mouth on you,” Johnny lamented as he eased out gently— he knew the discomfort Mark felt, and the strange sadness that sometimes washed over him when Johnny’s come would escape. Today, Mark was okay with it. He’d been fucked within an inch of his life and he mostly wanted to be clean and snuggled in bed, and he’d learned the true extent of the sensitivity of his nipples this day and that had been a fine revelation. Even thinking of the way they still tingled made Mark’s stomach loop._ _ _ _

____A washcloth wasn’t as good as a shower, but Mark thought it did the trick. He was tired enough for a nap, limbs heavy with exhaustion and satisfaction, but his husband had been gone since the early hours, and Mark really wanted to feed him and tuck him in for the night. After the mind-meltingly stellar fuck Johnny had given him, Mark’s nap could wait._ _ _ _

____“No you don’t-“ Johnny caught him around the middle as he began to sit up, and pulled him back into the bed._ _ _ _

____“Mmmm,” Mark rested his head back on Johnny’s shoulder and blinked up at him. “You stay here. I’ll bring dinner to bed.” The expression, the swoop of gratefulness and shyness both that swept over Johnny’s cheeks made Mark’s heart rise up in his chest like a helium balloon, trying to escape for the sky._ _ _ _

____“Baby…” Johnny squeezed him. “You don’t have to.”_ _ _ _

____Mark brought their twining fingers to his lips to give a quick kiss to Johnny’s knuckles._ _ _ _

____“It’s not about that. I won’t be long. Nothing complicated,” he promised, which was a half-promise of moderate effort to bring him a meal that satisfied both of their palettes. Johnny predicted some greasy breakfast croissant creation and thought Mark knew him pretty well._ _ _ _

____Mark knew the moment he’d won, because Johnny had grown quiet with thoughtfulness, a sure sign he was thinking of how grateful he was, and Mark loved him all the more for it. He turned his head and kissed warmly at Johnny’s cheek before extricating himself from Johnny’s arms, and the bed._ _ _ _

____He puttered around the room, bare feet slapping in the hardwood as he climbed into a clean pair of skimpy black boxers and a loose T-shirt, aware the entire time of the way Johnny’s eyes watched him appreciatively._ _ _ _

____He grabbed a towel on his final pass by the bed and meant to throw it to Johnny._ _ _ _

____“For the wet spot-“ he began, and then yelped as Johnny reached up and took him by the wrist, pulling him into his lap._ _ _ _

____“ _Johnny_ —“ he hissed, but was silenced with a firm kiss, chaste, Johnny’s hands cupping his face until Mark grew calm and relaxed against his chest, hands planted there as he leaned up._ _ _ _

____“Beautiful, damn,” Johnny whispered when he drew back. Mark was mollified, kissed into a half-stupor as Johnny rubbed their noses together. “You’re irresistible, seriously,” and Mark felt restraint in Johnny’s hand spreading over his waist and his hips all over again._ _ _ _

____“Oh no you don’t!” Mark laughed, squirming until Johnny pulled him close with an arm at his lower back. Mark only swatted at his chest and pecked him on the lips and with some very intense pouting, Johnny eventually released him._ _ _ _

____He teased, but he was just as attached, just as in-orbit, just as intimately connected to Johnny as Johnny was to him, wound by him, inspired by him, empowered by him._ _ _ _

____He paused just by the door, bending down to pick up his twisted and flimsy lace bralette. He spread it out, gentling back the lace until it was near-flat, the straps untwisted and smooth._ _ _ _

____He folded it once, reverent, and gently laid it on the dresser beside Johnny’s car keys, cellphone, and messenger bag._ _ _ _

____He smiled, cheeks warmed with swirling, happy thoughts._ _ _ _

____“I’ll be right back,” he said, and made a kissy noise over his shoulder before heading out to the kitchen._ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> twt
> 
> cc


End file.
